Cutting work using a rotary cutting tool has been performed in the past in order to cut and machine a workpiece into the desired shape.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-25178 (laid open on Jan. 30, 1996) discloses a method for cutting with a rotary cutting tool, which has the effect of extending the service life of the rotary cutting tool and making the cutting and machining processing more efficient, by detecting in a cutting resistance detection step the cutting resistance applied to the rotary cutting tool from the workpiece, and adjusting the rate of movement of the rotary cutting tool so that the amount of cutting resistance remains substantially constant.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-113846 (laid open on May 6, 1998) discloses a cutting method with which cutting resistance can be kept substantially constant while the tool rotational speed and the feed rate are each kept constant, by performing pre-cutting prior to finish cutting so that the cutting volume at a given cutting rotational speed on a three-dimensional curved surface is substantially constant or gradually decreases.